guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20071108
Update - Thursday, November 08, 2007 Skill Updates We will be evaluating the following changes over the course of the next week. Additional adjustments may be made during that time period. Assassin * Recall: when this Enchantment ends, it now disables all of the caster's Skills for 10 seconds. Dervish * Mystic Healing: decreased heal amount to 5..65. Elementalist * Shell Shock: decreased recharge time to 8 seconds. This Skill now has 25% armor penetration. Mesmer * Conjure Nightmare: decreased Energy cost to 15. * Shrinking Armor: increased Health degeneration to 1..4. * Signet of Illusions: fixed a bug that allowed this Signet to stack with itself. Monk * Blessed Light: increased heal amount to 10..140. * Cure Hex: now affected by Healer's Boon. * Glimmer of Light: decreased recharge time to 1 second; increased heal amount to 10..115. * Healer's Boon: instead of an upkeep cost, this Skill now has a duration of 10..55 seconds and no longer ends after a number of Spells are cast. * Healing Breeze: increased duration to 15 seconds; increased Health regeneration to 4..9. * Healing Ribbon: now affected by Healer's Boon. * Heal Party: increased heal amount to 30..90. * Light of Deliverance: increased casting time to 2 seconds; decreased heal amount to 5..70; now affects all party members regardless of Health. * Restful Breeze: increased duration to 8..18 seconds. * Vigorous Spirit: decreased casting time to .25 seconds. * Word of Healing: this Skill can now target the caster; increased non-conditional heal amount to 25..150; decreased recharge time to 3 seconds. Necromancer * Oppressive Gaze: conditional effect now only triggers on foes who are below 50% Health. * Weaken Armor: decreased Energy cost to 5; decreased casting time to 2 seconds; decreased recharge time to 5 seconds; changed the skill type to a Spell; functionality changed to: "Target foe has Cracked Armor for 5..20 seconds." Ranger * Energizing Wind: increased Energy cost to 15; decreased duration to 30..90 seconds; decreased Spirit's level to 1..6. * Fertile Season: increased Energy cost to 15; decreased Health bonus to 50..150; decreased armor bonus to 8. * Magebane Shot: functionality changed to: "If this attack hits, it interrupts target foe's action. If that action was a Spell, it is disabled for 5 seconds. This attack cannot be blocked." Ritualist * Ancestors' Rage: this Skill is no longer considered an Enchantment. * Spiritleech Aura: fixed a bug that swapped duration and effect time. * Weapon of Warding: increased duration to 5..10 seconds. * Splinter Weapon: functionality changed to: "For 20 seconds, target ally has a Splinter Weapon. Target ally's next 1..5 attacks deal 5..50 damage on up to 3 adjacent foes." * Sundering Weapon: increased duration to 5..20 seconds. Warrior * Body Blow: now works properly with scythes. * Symbolic Strike: now works properly with scythes. PvE-Only Skills * Winds: fixed a bug that caused Winds (a Vanguard skill) to affect allies as well as foes. Miscellaneous * Added a trophy to the Great Temple of Balthazar to commemorate the current winners of the 2007 $100,000 Tournament Series. * Removed the Celestial Tournament season PvP trophy from the Great Temple of Balthazar. * Fixed an exploit in Regent Valley that allowed players to kill pet bears repeatedly to obtain multiple ale rewards from the Bear Hunters. * Moved a patrol of Stone Summit Dwarves who often traveled too close to the entrance in Duncan the Black's level of Slavers' Exile. * Fixed a bug that allowed Necromancer minions to count as kills for the Blessing of the Luxons and the Blessing of the Kurzicks. GuildWiki notes * Hero Battle maps appear to have been removed from Random Arena rotations with this update. * In Random Arena, D'Alessio Arena appears to be repeating disproportionately often. Category:Game updates